Harry Potter: Ultimate Warfare or The World As We Know It Now
by Tempest Thunder
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are transported to 1933 through a broken Time-turner. They now must go back to Hogwarts, while trying to get through tension filled Europe. This story will follow the group from 1933 to 1945 as they navigate a world of hate. As all this occurs externally, internally each member must deal with increasing psychological damage as their faith in humanity fails.
1. Prologue

**A/N- So this is a reposted version of the first chapter. It tries to fix many of the criticism I had from that first chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

 _Harry Potter: Ultimate Warfare Part 1_

 _By Tempest Thunder_

 _Chapter 1- Prologue_

 _Harry Potter's life had never been easy. For The Boy Who Lived trouble seemed to always find a way to him. On a seemingly ordinary Halloween night, Harry was transformed from a young baby into the most famous boy in the wizarding world. That night his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort an evil wizard of incredible power. Voldemort tried to kill Harry but his spell rebounded and instead destroyed his physical form. Harry was left with a lightning scar on his forehead. With his parents dead, Harry was sent to live with his abusive Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon along with their son Dudley. Harry grew up, unloved and friendless. However, on his eleventh birthday everything changed for young Harry. Relentless letters from a mysterious school arrived at his door. It started with one but soon thousands came by the day. Finally, Vernon had had enough. He brought Petunia, Dudley and Harry to a remote island with a single shack on it. Unfortunately for Vernon, people can't escape destiny. Rubeus Hagrid broke down their day that night and took Harry beginning an incredible journey for Harry. He went to Hogwarts but even his life as a wizard couldn't be ordinary no matter how hard he tried. Evil always found it's way to him. In his first year, Voldemort under the guise of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell attacked Harry and tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone. In his second year a Basilisk began petrifying students which eventually turned out to be Voldemort's doing (More accurately a memory of Voldemort.) But even darkness can lead to the light. In his third year, convicted murderer Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Many believed he was going to try to kill Harry but as it is, Sirius was innocent. He was revealed as Harry's godfather and Harry ended up saving him from the dreaded Dementor's Kiss. Of course during all this Harry was never alone. The brilliant Hermione Granger and the bumbling Ron Weasley were Harry's best friends from the beginning. Now, Harry enters his fifth year which begins like any other but will end in a dramatic and terrifying way._

Harry walked with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley through the huge crowds at Hogwarts. Within the crowd they saw familiar faces and new ones as well. They could see the nervousness on the faces of the first years as they looked for their classes. Harry could _smell_ the Slytherin members as they walked past him. But the only girl that could truly make him blush walked past him with a smile. Cho Chang. The girl of Harry's dreams.

The month was January. Two and a half months had past since Harry, Ron and Hermione had formed Dumbledore's Army a group that trained themselves in protection against dark forces. They were in secret conflict with Professor Umbridge a toad of a woman sent by the Ministry to "fix" Hogwarts. Ever since she turned Defense Against the Dark Arts into a joke of a class, the trio had been teaching other young wizards on the side in order to prepare them for a potential war.

Harry was initially reluctant but since than he had decided that he liked the idea. Plus, it gave him time to get to know Cho.

At this moment the trio were headed to lunch. Harry looked over and noticed Hermione fiddling with what looked like a gold pocket watch.

"Hermione would you stop fooling around with the bloody time-turner?" Ron asked tiredly.

Harry had never thought he would see Hermione get another time-turner. After their use of it in their third year, Hermione had decided she was done using them. But with creation of the DA and the amount of difficult classes she was taking, Hermione had decided to ask Professor McGonagall for one. Professor Umbridge had found out about this and heavily resisted the idea for reasons unknown. Due to the particular loathing McGonagall had for Umbridge, she accepted the idea, talked to Dumbledore and after some more time, (with the Ministry still against the idea) finally Hermione received another time-turner.

Despite all of this, Hermione felt like she was being watched sometimes by people who were no doubt "close" with Umbridge.

And so after getting their lunch, Hermione still fiddling with the Time-turner, they decided to head to the Room of Requirements to prep for their next session at the end of the day. Harry liked to have everything ready for the class, due to the limited time they had. He didn't want to waste time simply setting up when they didn't have to.

Harry spent the next twenty-five minutes preparing training dummies and other equipment but out of the corner of his eye kept seeing Hermione playing around with her Time-Turner.

"Hermione, you're going to break it," Harry laughed as Hermione angrily smacked it. "What's wrong with it?"

"It hasn't been working all day, whenever I try to use it, sparks fly out of it and then nothing happens," Hermione angrily said.

Suddenly, the Time-Turner exploded. Sparks began to fly out of it and light started emanating from it. A loud screeching noise came from it, mixed with the sounds of explosions and gunfire.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked concerned as he stared at the blue lights dancing around the room.

Ron looked terrified at the broken Time Turner, his shifting back and forth. "We're going to die, I knew this thing would be the death of us!" he yelled his voice cracking at the end. "The first one was bloody terrible, getting another one was pushing our luck!"

"Calm down Ronald!" Hermione yelled staring frantically at the mechanism. "We should be fine."

"We have to get out of here NOW!" Harry yelled as he grabbed his friends and proceeded to start running for the exit. They stopped short and turned around. Hermione stood looking terrified at the Time Turner.

"I can't let it go, it won't let me," Hermione began to cry. "What are we going to do?"

Harry took charge running up to Hermione and pulling her towards the exit as fast as he could. They saw the exit in sight but the Time Turner was becoming even more violent shooting blue, green and now red lights out of it. They were about to exit when suddenly it exploded, filling the room with white light.

"What the…?" Ron exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

The trio couldn't find another as the light got brighter and brighter. Suddenly, they all hit the ground hard.

Harry could feel cold water hitting his face. The grass swaying beneath his feet. " _That's not possible"_ he thought. " _We're in the castle."_ Despite some pain, his curiosity got the best of him, as he sat up and looked around. Harry was stunned. Ron and Hermione sat next to him in a valley of flowers. It was dark outside and cold as well.

Ron groaned as he sat up. "Where in the bloody heck are we?" he asked as he grabbed the back of his head.

Hermione followed standing up as she looked around. "Harry, Ron do you see that house out there?"

"Yeah it looks odd," Harry mused.

"Let's go see if anyone's there. We can also figure out how we ended up here," Hermione said.

And so the trio walked for about 15 minutes slowly drawing closer to the odd home. It was old and battered with no other homes near it. It wasn't a farm as there were no animals. It just sat watching the years go by.

"There's a note on the door, Harry," Hermione noted. Realizing Harry wasn't listening, she walked up to the door and read the note. It said:

 _All weapon deliveries will be delayed one week._

 _Expect new deliveries on January 23, 1933._

"1933!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"The time-turner, it sent us back to 1933!" she realized.

"That can't be, Hermione look this house is about as old as Hagrid's shack, doesn't mean we're in 1933, it's just an old house," He replied.

Hermione showed him the note and he read it out loud. He looked concerned but put on a brave smile and looked towards his friends. "You know what happened probably, the light from the Time-turner could have caused us to pass out and probably Fred or George dragged us out here and wrote the note to freak us out."

"Harry they don't know I have a Time-turner," Hermione retorted.

"Hey they know more then they let on," Harry laughed. However, his mind was racing. " _Could we be in the past"_ he wondered. " _How could this have happened."_

Ron had wandered around to the other side of the house and was looking at the old, decrepit bricks when he looked up and his eyes widened. "Guys get over here," he loudly said.

Harry and Hermione walked over and what they saw terrified him. A red flag with a white circle and a weird shape inside of that. Harry and Hermione recognized it instantly. Ron was confused at the look of horror on their faces barely realizing how important this was.

It was the Nazi flag.

Harry was stunned. " _This...can't be possible...we can't really be in 1933."_

Harry knew what happened during this time period. And it terrified him more than even Voldemort himself.

They knew what was coming. And it was pure evil.


	2. Out of Time

**A/N- Hey everyone. Here's a minor edit to Chapter 2. There were small continuity errors, that I addressed here. So I'm a new writer and after watching Band of Brothers again, I came up with this idea. Expect this to be a long one but also the best fanfiction you will ever read. I can guarantee it. These first few chapters aren't going to be that long as I'm still getting the hang of this. Nevertheless, I'll make sure they're perfect. See yah!**

 _Chapter 2- Out of Time_

 _January 24, 1933_

"So you're telling us that we are in 1933?" Harry asked for the fourth time.

After staring at the flag for at least ten minutes and rereading the note over again, Harry began viciously knocking on the door for a solid five minutes. Finally, after what seemed forever a man opened the door. He was bald with a big belly and dirty clothes. He looked sad but covered it up with an angry face.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked angrily but with kind eyes. "What are you kids doing out here?"

"Sir we're from the future and here time-turner broke and we're lost!" Ron yelled desperately.

"Ron, he's a muggle," Harry whispered.

"Woruber redest du?" the man asked confused.

"Uh, sir we don't speak- what language is that- uh German" Harry quietly said.

The man eyed them cautiously and then motioned for them to get inside. He closed the door and walked towards them. "Are you ze children of British?" he asked in broken English.

"Yes sir and we're lost. You see we are wizards," Harry said as he pulled out his wand.

"Wizards?" the man looked incredulous.

"Harry, what are you doing? This is against the Ministry laws!" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, if we are stuck in 1933, I don't think the Ministry would mind that much," Harry retorted. Harry turned back to the man. "Sir we are wizards from Hogwarts in Scotland." "I can show you if you wish?" Harry said as he pointed his wand at the window.

"Very well," the man said as his face remained skeptical.

" _Reducto!"_ Harry yelled.

The window pane shattered sending shards everywhere.

The old man gasped as he quickly sat down pointing where the window used to be as he shouted "Mein Gott!" "Mein Gott!".

"Sir, we got here from the future when this time-turner broke," Harry explained carefully.

The man calmed down enough to take the Time-turner and look at it.

"Now could you please tell us the year, please confirm it for us," Harry kindly said.

"The year is 1933," the man whispered. His eyes were wide still staring at the young wizards as if it were a dream. "January 24th, 1933."

"I can't believe it, the Time-turner actually sent us back to 1933," Harry groaned.

"Harry, If I'm not mistaken, isn't 1933 the year Adolf Hitler takes power?" Hermione asked.

"Hitler?" the man looked up and asked. "Adolf Hitler takes power?"

"Yes, it happens this month I believe," Hermione responded.

"Will someone tell me who's bloody Adolf Hitler?" Ron asked.

"A man who will make Germany into a great nation again," the man responded.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervous. They knew that once Hitler took power World War 2 would begin. Harry beckoned for Hermione to walk over to the corner with him.

"Should we tell him, about what Hitler does?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, we should just leave. I think our course should be to get to Hogwarts and find Dumbledore. He's a teacher right now and I believe he can help us. We have 6 years until WW2 begins and we need to go home before it does," Hermione finished.

"Alright, I'll grab Ron," Harry said as he walked back to get Ron.

 **A/N- Alright, so another chapter done. You're probably wondering if this whole story is the buildup to WW2, how will I keep them here until it starts. You'll see and I think you'll like it. See yah!**


	3. Our Struggles

**A/N- Hey guys, so time for Chapter 3 my longest one yet. Hope you guys are enjoying the story and please, please review! I want to know if I'm doing well and even the littlest mistakes, I want to know. I'm going for complete historical accuracy. Thanks!**

 _Chapter 3- Our Struggles_

 _January 30, 1933_

It had been six days since Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived in 1933. After receiving a map from an old man that they had met the trio had decided to make their way to the small German town of Cochem. They could see the town on the horizon and would most likely reach it by dusk. Soon after they had left the old man's home, they had filled Ron in on who Adolf Hitler was.

"Getting to Hogwarts, isn't going to be easy," Hermione told Ron. "But we must do it."

They decided once they got to Cochem, they would refuel and lay low. They knew that Hitler would become chancellor anyday and although they doubted, he knew about wizards, they decided they couldn't be too safe. Hermione thankfully had her bottomless bag, when they were transported to 1933 and in it, food, water and other amenities remained.

Ron remained perplexed about how Hitler could do so much damage to the world. "I mean he's a muggle after all, right?" he proclaimed. "How could he kill so many with no magic?" he questioned again.

"Ron, his army could be bigger than Voldemort's and Hitler's just as ruthless," Harry said looking ahead at the brick buildings of Cochem.

"I know you've said it but it's just bloody insane, I mean it's crazy," Ron murmured half to himself.

The trio continued their steady pace and finally at around 7:30 pm, they arrived in Cochem. They saw a small inn and with money from Hermione's bag ("Where did she get this money?" Ron would wonder) they booked a room for the night. As they were about to walk up, the man offered them a paper. They accepted and brought it to the room. Hermione looked at the paper, gasped and would fallen to the ground if Ron hadn't caught her.

"Hermione, what happened!" Ron exclaimed.

"Look at the paper," Hermione said as she sat on the stairs.

The front page read: **Hitler Wird Kanzler**

"It doesn't take magic to figure that one out," Harry whispered. "Hitler becomes Chancellor," he said quietly.

"It happened," Ron murmured to himself.

The trio went up to their rooms and for the next hour had Hermione translate some of the article to them.

"Several leaders within the country urged President Hindenburg to appoint Hitler….believed it would enrapture millions of citizens," Hermione read to the boys.

"Yeah and kill another six million of them," Harry scoffed.

"So now what?" Ron asked. "Are we going to stay here."

"Why would we stay? We need to get Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

"Hermione is that our best idea? Is roaming the German countryside and crossing the border into France safe?" Harry asked. "I have an idea. Let's stay here for a while. It's small and for now no SS troops are here."

"This isn't our home, we need to get home," Hermione repeated desperate.

"I know but I can't fathom risking my best mate's lives just so we could get home a little faster," Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hands. "We will get home but for right now our safety is what matters."

"Okay, we'll stay," Hermione said as she went off to the bathroom. "But we need to find a new hotel because this bathroom is disgusting," Hermione yelled clearly repulsed.

Harry and Ron laughed as they grabbed some blankets to sleep on the floor. They had decided to let Hermione get the bed as it seemed the gentleman thing to do.

"Harry, is it possible to die from sleeping on a terrible floor because if so we're going to die," Ron groaned.

"Yes Ron, I think it's possible," Harry laughed.

 _February 1, 1933_

The next day the trio spent the day listening to Hitler's speech to the German people in Berlin on the radio in the inn which was called the Beim Weinbauer.

"All German people have seen the unity of the nation vanishing away, dissolving in a confusion of political and personal opinions, economic interests, and ideological differences," Hitler proclaimed over the radio.

"It's happening, he's beginning to turn Germany into his land," Hermione breathlessly said as she listened intently.

The trio didn't realize it but this when their problems began.

 **A/N- So yep, that finishes another chapter. Just so you know as the chapter's get longer, I'll be taking much longer to finish them so they won't be out this quick. Especially when the second part of the story AKA the war part begins. So please review and alert me to historical or grammar problems. Thanks guys!**


	4. Run

**A/N- Hey everyone! So I'm back with another chapter. Yeah so this one turned out to be pretty long. However, next chapter will be VERY long and kinda dark. So please continue to review and enjoy!**

 _Chapter 4- Run_

 _March 20, 1933_

Over one month had passed since Harry and his friends had arrived in 1933. A lot had changed as well in Germany making the trio nervous. On February 27 the Reichstag (German Parliament building) had burnt down due to arson. Conspiracy theories sprung up everywhere about who was responsible.

Then on March 5, the election results came in with the Nazi Party gaining 92 seats a 10 percent increase from the previous election.

The worst days of the year so far (in the trio's opinion) were March 12 and March 15. On March 12 President Hindenburg banned the flag of the republic and announced that the Nazi Flag and Imperial flag should fly side by side. On March 15, Hitler proclaimed the Third Reich.

Growing more wary the group began to see the first SS soldiers in the town. Deciding that they would draw more eyes if they stayed indoors all day, the trio have been trying to appear normal including wearing clothes of the era, and pretending to be muggles.

"SS soldier on your right, Hermione," Harry whispered. Harry saw out of the corner of his eye, the armband and a Gewehr 24. Harry kept walking but felt as if the SS soldier was watching him.

After purchasing some food at the small market in town, they headed back to the inn, they had been staying at. They noticed quickly, more SS soldiers than before with two seemingly following the group.

"Start walking faster," Harry commanded.

The trio picked up the pace as they quickly walked back into the inn. As soon as they were out of the site of the soldiers, they flat out sprinted to their room and locked the door.

"Next time we go out, we bring our hands, okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think we need to start carrying them again," Harry responded.

As they were talking a scream drowned out all of their words.

"Harry what's that?" Ron squealed.

"I'm gonna check," Harry responded as he made his way to the window. Opening it, he saw a young man who looked to be in his 20s.

"Ich war es NICHT!" the man screamed over and over again.

"Hermione, what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It was not me," Hermione responded.

Harry shut the window. I'm going out to get a better look.

"Harry, no!" Hermione responded. "It's not safe."

"I have my wand with me, it'll be fine," Harry retorted.

Harry then without waiting for her to say anything, walked out and down the stairs. Outside, it was warm and sunny. The people looked generally content and Harry soon found his stroll to be relaxing. He purchased Bratkartoffeln and ate it as he sat on a bench watching the people walk by.

For a fascist country, Harry sensed happiness among the people. There seemed to be hope in the air and it reflected in the kindness of the people. But knowing the future made Harry wary and it was justified because Harry began to notice several SS soldiers near him. Shooting quick glances but seemingly doing something else.

Harry stood up and threw out his food. He walked away whistling, pretending to be having a calm stroll while in reality his mind was in overdrive. He looked and right thinking of every escape option or routes that would lead him back to the hotel. He fingered his wand but decided to only use it as a last resort.

Harry noticed the soldiers getting closer. They began to speed walk towards him. Harry saw an ally coming up. _3...2...1...RUN!_

Harry turned the corner into the alley and began to sprint. He felt the wind rushing past him as his hair rushed behind him.

"ER ENTKOMMT!" the SS soldiers yelled.

Harry slowly saw the SS soldiers disappearing behind him. Harry saw the inn and began to slow down. He quickly walked inside and ran up the stairs bursting into the room.

Ron and Hermione who had been talking turned towards him and stared at his face.

"WE NEED TO MOVE RIGHT NOW!" Harry yelled. "Get everything and go!"

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione questioned.

"There's no time to explain," Harry breathlessly said.

Within ten minutes the group was out of the inn. They barely waved goodbye to the owner as they sprinted into the nearby Mosel Valley and it's sanctuary of trees. As they reached the forest they slowed down.

Hermione sat down, tired and confused. It was at this point, she wished, she knew how to apparate.

Harry explained the situation to them as the look of horror grew on their faces.

"We need to keep moving," Harry said as he finished his story.

The group stood up and began to walk wordlessly. The trees seemed to trap them in as they walked slowly contributing to their already paranoid state.

Hermione thought about how terrible the place would be to fight.

Ron thought about his family and what they were saying or how they were feeling.

Harry thought about the trio's next move. They had to get to Hogwarts and get home.

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble just seems to find me," Harry murmured to himself.

Hermione heard this and laughed. "Remember when we were first years and I yelled at you that one night?"

"What did you say?" Ron chimed in laughing as well.

"I said: I'm going to bed before either come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse expelled," Hermione giggled out.

"Oh yeah and then I said: she needs to sort out her priorities," Ron echoed.

The group continued to reminisce as they used the map to begin navigating to the French border.

Suddenly, Harry heard a sound. He turned around along with his friends and saw a horrific site. Seven SS soldiers stood with Mausers and Gewehrs in hand.

"Komm Mit Uns!" they exclaimed.

"What did he say Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Come with us," She responded terrified.

"RUN!" Harry yelled.

The trio began to sprint with the SS soldiers not far behind. They jumped over logs, weaved through trees and did their best to avoid all obstacles.

" _Locomotor Mortis!" someone shouted._

The spell hit Harry in leg. Harry let out a yell and fell to the ground stunned. Hermione and Ron stopped running and turned back to help Harry but it was too late. They were outnumbered. Of the seven soldiers, five were armed with wands. The SS soldiers grabbed the trio roughly and proceeded to blindfold them.

The trio couldn't believe it. Hitler was using wizards.

But the real question remained. Where were they going? And what would happen?

Little did the group know, things were about to get a lot worse.

 **A/N- So leaving that on a cliffhanger. I know I'm evil hahahaha. Anyway, enjoy and continue to review. Hopefully you guys liked this one!**


	5. Dachau

**A/N- So I'm back with Chapter 5. Just a fair bit of warning. This one's pretty long. But it's worth reading. We need to remember history so we don't repeat it. I'm not going to say enjoy this chapter but please try to understand it. As always please review!**

 _Chapter 5- Dachau_

 _March 23, 1933_

All Harry saw was darkness. For three long, arduous days, he saw pitch black nothingness. The only way he knew he was still alive was because of the rumble of the car engine and the breathing of his friends. He had no idea how much time had passed since their capture by the SS. He figured it was a few days at most (mostly because he could feel the coolness of night). Harry's breath was becoming ragged as he hadn't drunk any water in what felt like years. He recalled only two times that the car had stopped and water had been stuffed down his throat. Quickly as if they were in a hurry. Then the drive would continue. Harry had no idea where they were they were going. All he knew was that it couldn't be good.

Harry's mind then drifted to the next thought. " _Those SS soldiers used magic...I can't believe this."_ Using magic in World War 2. He wished he could tell Uncle Vernon about how magic so deeply impacted the world. And so Harry sat lost in his thoughts for a very long time, wondering where they were going and most importantly how they were going to escape.

Finally, the car stopped. Harry heard the door being pulled open and before he knew what was happening, he was pulled out and roughly thrown on the ground. Someone pulled his blindfold off. Light pierced his eyes as he was forced onto his feet. As his eyes slowly adjust, Harry began to take in his surroundings.

He was in a lightly wooded area. They were a few pine trees here and there but for the most part it was flat with lush grass. However, it was absolutely freezing outside despite it being spring. Harry yearned to have one of the SS soldiers jacket instead of his light windbreaker.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him and hugged him. "Do you know where we are?"

"Halt!" an SS guard yelled.

Hermione looked at him and then back at Harry, before backing up to her previous spot.

Harry turned around and looked at a sight of pure horror. It was a large, colorless building. Harry was confused about what this place was. It was tiny and it looked to only contain that single building. Harry thought about what this could be. Then he remembered what this was.

"A concentration camp," he breathed quietly.

A guard motioned for the trio to follow him. Two more guards flanked Hermione and Ron while another one brought up the rear. They entered through a gate which immediately closed behind them.

Harry looked at Hermione. She was motioning at his pocket. His wand. " _I get once chance to do this."_ Harry was about to pull out his wand when he noticed the SS guard in front of him. In his hand he held a wand. Harry whipped his head to look at the two next to Ron and Hermione. Both held wands at the ready. The one at the rear had one as well. Harry cursed to himself. " _We can't take four on our own, not to mention there's probably more in the camp."_

Harry pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at Hermione nodding his head at the SS guards. She looked towards them and saw the wand her eyes widening. Harry turned back and began to look around the camp. The camp was small containing the one building. He also noticed that there didn't seem to be many people. " _The camp probably just opened," he thought._

"Halt!" the SS soldier shouted.

Harry looked up at the massive factory. It was built from tan brick and had several buildings connected to the main one. It was completed with a large glass and brick roof with small rectangle chimneys on top.

"Bringen sie nach innen!" the SS soldier commanded.

The two guards that flanked Hermione and Ron grabbed all three of them and brought them inside the massive facility.

As they entered, Ron looked up in absolute shock. This building was as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts. However, it had none of the warmth or happiness of Hogwarts. It was a cold and depressing place filled with makeshift bunks and broken windows that did nothing to keep the heat in. As they walked through, Ron noticed some people milling about wearing striped blue and white pajamas. There weren't many but Ron remembered from what Hermione had said, that this was before Hitler had full power.

Finally, they reached the end of the large building. One of the guards pointed towards a bunk for Harry and another for Ron. Suddenly, the guard grabbed Hermione and pulled her away.

"STOP, what are you doing!" Hermione asked terrified.

"You go to ze women's section," the SS guard blankly said.

Ron pulled out his wand. "LET HER GO!"

"Ron, stop you're going to get us all killed!" Harry yelled.

Ron calmed down enough to put his wand down. "Hermione we'll get you back!" Ron called out as Hermione disappeared.

"We will," Harry said as he put his hand on Ron's soldiers.

After this guards came by to take all possessions from the boys. They left them with their wands but soon after another man came and took both wands.

"He was probably one of the wizards," Harry mused.

The boy's day ended with both of them changing into the striped clothing and trying, but failing to fall asleep.

 _April 2, 1933_

The next several days passed with little fanfare. Harry and Ron did not see Hermione, the entire time and began to worry about what she was doing. The boys had lots of time to figure out what they were going to do and possible escape plans. But each plan came back to using magic which they couldn't without wands. And so they did nothing. Harry explained how easy their lives in this camp were compared to what the later years would bring for Jewish people and many other minorities.

However, one peculiar thing was a man that Harry began to believe was following him. The first time, Harry saw him, he was simply staring. Not moving, just staring. Slowly, as the days went on, Harry began to notice him more and more. Ron also began to see this man and so the boys conducted tests. They walked around the complex and then hid. Sure enough this man began looking around for them.

Finally, one day Harry and Ron decided to capture the man. The boys walked off around the building and split up. Ron went one way and Harry another. The boys then circled around to several tall towers inside the building and hid behind them. Harry saw the man walking back to the bunk area and figured he had given up, but then the man turned around. He walked to Ron's side and looked around. Harry took the chance and began to turn the tables by following the man. From behind, Harry grabbed him and with Ron's help brought him to a secluded area away from the guards.

"Why are you following us!" Harry demanded.

The man remained silent.

"Answer me!" Harry yelled.

"I am like you, I am a wizard," the man said simply.

Ron gasped and Harry stood silently, skeptical.

"Prove it," Harry commanded.

The man silently turned towards a small crate and without using a wand, transfigured it into a water goblet.

"That was brilliant," Ron said as he grinned. For the first time in a while, Ron felt happy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked evenly.

"I was captured, much the same as you were," the man responded. "My name is Nigel Conland and I was visiting Germany to study the Werewolves, that live in the forests."

"And the SS got you?" Harry asked.

"Indeed they did," the man quietly said.

"Well I'm Ron Weasley," Ron chimed in.

"And I'm Harry Potter," Harry added.

"Good to meet you both," Nigel said.

"Where are you from Nigel?" Harry questioned.

"Good Ole England, I can tell you two are as well," Nigel replied. He looked around cautiously. "Big old Chudley Cannons fan, I am as well."

"Get a load of this bloke, a Chudley Cannon fan, I can't believe it!" Ron excitedly said. "I'm the biggest one you'll ever meet."

"Brilliant!" Nigel laughed. However, his face quickly changed to a frown when he added "I can help you boys get back to your wands, but it's not going to be easy."

"You can?" Harry asked, hope building in him.

"Yes, but it won't be easy, you see I've been practicing magic without my wand for years in case I ever ended up without my wand," Nigel explained. "I can still only do simply spells but I think it'll be enough to get us to them."

"That's brilliant, but sir, we came here with a girl named Hermione Granger," Harry added. "She's a brilliant witch and our best friend."

"Where did they take her?" Nigel replied quickly, his eyes darting around looking for any SS soldiers.

"We don't know, all we know is that when we got here, they took her from us," Harry finished.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where they took her, but hopefully when we get our wands, we can find her," Nigel replied.

 _May 10, 1933_

Outside of Dachau, Germany was changing. In late April, Hitler outlawed kosher food for Jews and also initiated the first boycott of Jewish businesses. Then, on April 10, the Nazis began the first ever book burning demonstrations throughout Germany. Inside Dachau however, Harry, Ron, and Nigel were beginning to create a plan to escape.

"No it wouldn't work, they've put more guards near that section," Nigel frustratedly said. "With the amount of new prisoners they've brought in, our window is closing to escape."

Dachau had begun to bring in more prisoners, as the Nazi regime became stricter. The numbers of the camp had grown from 200 to more than 2,000. At that moment Nigel, Harry and Ron were sitting behind a large tank in the camp, out of the sight of the guards. It was also a good spot, to see all of the members of the camp.

"Maybe you could stun that guard over there," Harry said as he pointed to a short and scrawny SS guard. "Then that section leads directly to the wands."

"I'm sure they have many other guards, stationed there. I may have enough energy left to stun another one, if there are more than expected," Nigel replied. "But only just enough."

"This is all brilliant and all, but have we tried to...bloody hell…," Ron quietly said as he looked past Harry with wide eyes. "Hermione."

All three men turned and saw Hermione. Or at least who they thought was Hermione. This Hermione was skinny and pale. Her face had a multitude of cuts on it, and her eyes were red as if she hadn't seen light in days. Her clothes were ripped, and she bruises on her elbows, and a nasty black eye.

Ron jumped up and sprinted to hug Hermione. "You're back!" was all Ron could say.

After each one had said hello to Hermione they sat down and listened to what Hermione had to say.

"They hurt me, and hit me, and they kept telling me to confess," Hermione said as she broke down. "They submerged me in water and hit me with a hot poker. They even forced me to do things... They kept telling me I had to confess if I wanted them to stop."

"But today they woke me up and brought me out here," Hermione finished as hot tears began to fall from her eyes.

Ron could see her burns and her bruises as he stood up and declared "I'll kill them all. Every last one of them."

Nigel stood up, and pulled Ron back down. "Do you want to get all of us killed," he asked. "Sit down, and help us figure out a plan to get out."

Reluctantly, Ron sat down and began to calm down. "Hermione, this is Nigel, a wizard who also got brought here, obviously."

"Hello Nigel," Hermione greeted as she wiped her tears away.

"I have a confession to make," Nigel explained. "I was waiting until all of you were here. I was actually thinking of telling just Harry and Ron, but I decided to wait."

"I am from the future," Nigel calmly said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him, stunned, and then looked at each other.

They began to feel something inside of them. They didn't know what it was at the moment, but later they figured out what it was.

Hope.

 **A/N- Alright, another chapter, another cliffhanger. I promise they won't always end like this. Furthermore, we have our first disturbing chapter. I might change the rating depending on how things go. Anyway, please REVIEW! Please! I need to see how it's going. Thanks!**


	6. Escape

**A/N- I apologize for taking so long on this. I've been busy with life. But here it is. Thank you guys for the good reception I've gotten from this. Please keep reviewing and stay awesome!**

 _Chapter 6- Escape_

 _June 10, 1933_

One month had passed since Hermione's reuniting with Harry and Ron along with their new friend Nigel. Nigel had proven to be a resourceful wizard and a good person. He was young, but held wisdom far older than himself or anyone the trio knew (besides Dumbledore). After his reveal the trio had questioned him for hours, stunned. Nigel revealed that he had been in communication with the Ministry of Magic who had discovered that the three had been transported to the past.

"They were in a state of panic," Nigel remarked. "No one knew what to do."

Nigel explained that he had received his own Time-Turner to use to go back and get the kids. However, he had gotten caught by the SS and sent to Dachau.

"It's a miracle that we ended up in the same place," he said.

"Or maybe it's just our incompetence" Hermione darkly murmured.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Ron angrily whispered.

"Knock it off, Ron," Harry said. "It's time we got to planning our escape."

For the next three days the group counted the number of guards, looked at all possible escape routes and most importantly tried to figure out where there wands were. They had decided they would escape in a day's time on June 11th. They had no idea where their wands were, but Nigel assured them that his "distraction" would give them ample time to look.

As the hours passed the group continued to work and talk about the plan after they escaped.

"We need to get to Hogwarts and find Dumbledore," Nigel exclaimed as they talked. "He's our best bet for getting home."

"We have to be careful though," Hermione replied. "Europe is getting dangerous. We have to be on the lookout for any more SS guards as well."

"She's right," Nigel agreed.

Suddenly, a group of soldiers walked into the middle of the camp. Each soldier held a gun and all of them were guarding a small, semi-fat man with a large beard. The man was presumably the leader of the camp. He was holding a small whip in his hand, stroking it as if it was an animal.

"GEFANGENE, UP" he yelled. "Everyone come to the center. It's time to learn about pain."

"What's he doing?" Ron asked.

"I think he knows someone's plotting," Nigel replied. "He just doesn't know who. So he's intimidating us to stop."

"My guards are going to choose one person here and they will receive 100 lashes with my good whip," the man said. "Or the person who is plotting to escape could come forward and save an innocent. Either way."

"No one move," Nigel whispered.

Harry was conflicted and started to shuffle his feet. Hermione noticed and immediately grabbed his hand.

"Harry don't!" She pleaded.

"Hermione I have to, I can't let someone get hurt because of me," he said calmly.

Harry walked forward slowly, but with purpose.

"Ahh, our young, dashing hero has chosen to be a martyr for the people," the leader laughed. "Get on your knees boy."

The man took Harry's shirt off and then began to lash Potter with a fury. Specks of blood spattered on the faces of the stunned prisoners. Harry stayed quiet despite the face of pain that he wore, bravely.

"Nigel we have to do the plan know," Hermione spoke. "If we don't they'll lock Harry up and we'll lose our chance for a long time.

"We're not ready yet, and...and.. I'm not ready yet," Nigel admitted.

"Nigel please!" Hermione begged.

"Ok," was all Nigel said. "Get Ron and go."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and started to walk away.

"CONFRINGO!" Nigel suddenly yelled with his eyes closed.

A column of fire erupted from his hands and hit the man lashing Harry burning him to a crisp. He fell to the ground dead, blacker than soot. Harry stood up stunned and then winced from the pain. The soldiers stood, rooted to their spots, unsure of what to do.

"Harry run!" Nigel yelled.

Harry grabbed his shirt off the ground took off limping towards Hermione and Ron, who were already entering the back room.

"Confringo!" Nigel yelled, this time with less force as it was clear, he was growing tired.

More guards lit on fire as the prisoners began to scatter. However, a few guards escaped and began shooting at people (and Nigel) with reckless abandon.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione frantically searched for their wands to no avail.

"Where are they?" Ron yelled, frustrated.

"I think I found them!" Hermione exclaimed.

She pulled out the trio's wands out of an old basket.

"Clearly they didn't think we would look here," Harry said elated.

"Well let's get the bloody hell out of here," Ron said as he began running back towards the front of the camp.

When the three came to the front of the camp, they found Nigel sitting on the ground bleeding with three soldiers surrounding him.

With no hesitation Harry yelled "Aguamenti!".

A jet of water the soldiers knocking them away. Harry ran over, picked up Nigel and began sprinting to the metal door.

"Expulso," Hermione said blowing the metal door off it's hinges. The three began racing towards the gates, but at the same time an alarm began sounding through the factory.

Guards streamed out of the building giving chase to the four wizards.

When the four arrived at the big, iron gate, almost in unison they shouted "Expulso!" and it blew up in a stunning display.

The group hurried on into the woods, but as they were running Nigel whispered to Harry.

"Let me go, I'm slowing you down."

"Nigel, I can't," Harry responded with tears falling.

"You must or you'll be recaptured and tortured," he replied. "Please!."

Harry stopped and his two best friends stared at him, confused. Harry put Nigel down and whispered to him before continuing on.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"You need to leave me and continue on. Find Dumbledore and go home," Nigel quietly said.

"Nigel…!" Hermione began to cry.

"GO!" Nigel commanded.

The three looked around and began to run off with one quick look back at Nigl who was quietly singing to himself.

 _Over the land and in front of the bridge, you'll see me standing and smiling_

 _Alone in the dark, look towards the light and you'll see me smiling and singing this tune._

 _I know the road is hard and the dark is overpowering you_

 _But know that I love you._

 _But know that I love you._

And then Nigel was gone.

 _June 11, 1933_

The trio had run all night not bothering to look where they were going. When they finally stopped and sat down they had all cried thinking of their good friend.

"Harry what did he whisper to you?" Hermione asked through her tears.

"Thank you," Harry whispered. "That's all he said."

 **A/N- Please review my grammar, or the story! Keep reviewing and liking. Thanks guys and girls!**


	7. All is Lost

**A/N- I apologize once again for the length between each entry. I have a busy life I guess. Alright anyway please keep reviewing. Thanks!**

 _Chapter 7- All is Lost_

 _August 2, 1934_

"...has been named Fuhrer of Germany. Long may he reign!"

"Bloody idiots," Hermione groaned, frustrated. "I mean they're cheering for a murderer."

"Hermione, I reckon they wouldn't know that," Ron replied angrily. "Unless you think they would be happy with it."

"Calm down both of you." The two looked over at Harry who sat away from them fiddling with his wand. "We can't draw attention to ourselves."

The trio had been in this hotel for around two days and were planning on leaving at night. For the past year since their escape from Dachau the three of them had been moving from town to town, never staying in one place for too long. It was difficult and they were getting no closer to escaping Germany and arriving at Hogwarts.

Harry stood up and turned off the radio to the ire of some of the patrons and pulled out a small map.

"Not exactly keeping a low profile with that move," Hermione murmured.

Harry ignored her and spoke quietly, "We need to be planning our next move. We're no closer to Hogwarts. In fact, if I'm reading the map correctly, we're getting farther away. We need to get on this train," he pointed to a path marked on their map, "and it will take us all the way to the border."

"That's not going to be easy," Hermione mused. "I mean they're checking everyone thoroughly. I guess we could use the Imperius curse or something else but nevertheless it isn't going to be a quiet journey."

"It's like anything about this 'bloody' trip has been easy," Ron laughed grimly. "Why not add one more crazy idea?"

"Ron's right. Danger is everywhere, even here. This is our only shot. Travelling across the country like this will take us months. We have to get on that train," Harry agreed.

The rest of the day was spent planning. The group had, at first, wanted to make a Polyjuice Potion, until they realized it was impossible. They had no equipment or ingredients and no idea how to find any. Finally, they decided they would do it like muggles. Disguise themselves and be as discreet as possible.

That night they packed their things and left as quietly as possible. No one even batted an eye as they snuck out of town and made began to make their way to the station.

The trio were silent at first, lost in their own thoughts of home and their life in Germany. Finally, Ron broke the silence by saying, "I wonder what happened to Nigel."

"I assume he's dead," was all Harry said.

"I reckon so," Ron quickly said. "I mean he might be a prisoner. Back to square one."

"Maybe," Harry said as he walked a bit faster.

"Probably back at Dachau," Ron thought aloud as he followed Harry, speeding up as well.

Harry had had enough. "Drop it Ron! I don't want to hear your stupid voice every ten seconds!"

"Don't be such a git," Ron yelled back.

They continued on in silence as they began their trek through a small forest. Hermione looked around in awe as she walked, but soon began thinking about the dark thoughts that she had been having again. She couldn't believe that her Time-turner had done that. She knew that the boys thought it was her fault. And then her torture at Dachau. Her captives. The things they had done to her. They had raped her. They took all her clothes off and then took her as many times as they wanted. Lashed her while they did it. She could still feel the marks in her groin. She remembered her screams mixed with their pleasure. It was disgusting. She had wanted to kill them. To rip off their genitals and feed it to them. She wanted to watch the blood and hear their cries for mercy. Then as they died, she would take them, like they took her. Release as their breath faded away. It was an awful thought, but she knew she was changing. Hermione was no longer the rule follower or the goody two-shoes. She wanted to hurt people now. She knew what this world was like and no longer did she vehemently defend the good in people as she once did. Some people were simply evil.

Harry, meanwhile, was thinking of something different. Nigel. The person who had helped them and tried to defend them from the evil of this world. They had left him to die. " _He said to go." "But we listened." "We would have died." "It's our fault he was here in the first place."_ The two sides of Harry's were at war. He felt guilty and then he would feel relieved that Nigel had been taken and not them. He knew that what he felt was selfish and wrong, but he also wouldn't have had it any other way. If given the chance, Harry doubted he would do the right thing. He just...couldn't.

Finally, Ron was thinking of Hermione. He wanted her in all the wrong ways. His dark thoughts swirled as he pictured her with him. He had some idea of what she had gone through and yet he wanted nothing more than for her to beg him to stop while he took her. He wanted to hear her cry as he broke her. He felt his groin go tight at the thought. Suddenly, he stopped walking. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. This world was breaking him. Bringing out his animalistic instincts that he never knew he had. He had seen so much death. He watched a baby's head get crushed underneath an SS soldier's foot. He had watched a decapitation. He saw the blood drip out of a woman's head as her entrails were eaten by pigs in the streets.

The group continued on, enveloped by their dark thoughts. The world was changing around them. It was growing darker. Who would they be by the time their trip ended? They would soon find out.

 **A/N- Yeah so this got dark. I've decided to make major changes to the story. First and foremost, I'm cancelling the Part 2 of this story. Originally, this story would have been from 1933-1939 (beginning of WW2) but I don't have the energy or time for that. So the story has dropped the Part 1 from the title. Instead this will have several time jumps and go from 1933-1945 clocking in at about 25-30 chapters. Don't expect consistent releases. Unfortunately, I'm into the track season and don't have time. Next, the rating of this story has changed from T to M. As you can see this chapter is dark. The story from now on will analyze the group's crumbling psyche as they encounter more tragedy. I don't think this story will have them reaching Hogwarts anytime soon. They may even go back to Dachau. However, soon you will know the main antagonist of this story. Alright, as always thanks for reading!**


	8. Fire on the Mountain

**A/N- Welcome back. I don't have much to say, so enjoy and review.**

 _Chapter 8- Fire on the Mountain_

 _1936_

"Keep goin', keep goin," Harry murmured to himself. "Go, go, go."

He walked up and up the hill slowing only to take a drink of water from his pouch. He turned around and looked out over the small town he had just left. And then he continued on, whispering to himself as he walked.

Ron was gone. Disappeared during 1935 after trying to rape Hermione. Hermione. Just thinking of her made Harry cry. She had killed herself after Ron left. She couldn't take the vivid nightmares she had every night. She couldn't take the scars that she had any longer. And so she did it. Harry...Harry wasn't doing well. He constantly saw Ron walking around at night and yet could never reach him. Hermione was a mere image on the horizon he would never reach.

This was his life now. His journey to Hogwarts was gone. Harry simply wandered around the countryside waiting to be captured and killed so that this nightmare would end.

He didn't know what time or day it was. He only knew the year: 1936. He knew that Hitler had retaken the Rhinestone. He knew that war was coming. And he knew he would be dead long before it happened. Yet, he thought of home. To the people he would never see again. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Remus…the list went on. Was he doing them a favor? He left them in the clutches of Voldemort but they had Dumbledore. They would be okay.

Instead of worrying, he walked on listening to the birds sing their sad songs and the wind rustle the leaves on the trees. He could feel the cold air causing goose bumps on his arms and could see the gleaming moon laughing at him. He suddenly felt angry. These trees were laughing at him! He could see their grins...he could feel them making jokes about him. Maybe he should just kill them...they didn't deserve life!

"INCENDIO!" he yelled.

The trees burst into flames and quickly spread throughout the forest. Harry kept shouting watching as the fire encircled him. He didn't care if it was going to consume him. He wanted it to. He wanted to die.

Then he saw her again. Hermione slinked through the flames into the circle. She smiled at him and curled her finger, beckoning him to follow her.

He complied and began to walk towards the flames.

"Come with me, Harry," she laughed drawing him closer. "Come on. We'll be together."

He was about to reach through the fire, when he heard the shouts. It was the SS. They had seen the flames. He was going to be captured. He looked back at Hermione and she was gone. Just another vision. Harry ran back and knelt down in the center of the fire circle, waiting to be taken away to a camp and eventually killed.

But then, he felt it. That feeling of fear. He knew what it was. He didn't truly want to die. He knew the torture he would suffer. His cowardice reared it's head. " _Flee. Flee before you die"_ it told him. And he listened to it. He jumped out and yelled, "Aguamenti." He ran out of the circle and began sprinting up the mountain.

His lungs cried for air as he raced past the flaming trees. He heard the shouts of the soldiers as they followed him. They probably would just kill him here which made it more imperative that he not stop. He saw the top of the mountain approaching him. Maybe...he could reach it and then attack from above. He was almost there. But then he tripped. The root was hidden waiting to ensnare the first person that hit it. Harry was that person. He saw four soldiers encircle him, wands drawn.

"Vat do we do with him?" one soldier asked. "Kill him?"

"No. The Commander wants him," another soldier replied.

The Commander? Harry had never heard of Hitler being known as the commander like that. Was this a new enemy? Harry didn't want to find out.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled as his wand fired a jet green beam from it. It hit the first soldier before he could react. "Stupefy!" he yelled at the other one.

The other two soldiers had no time to react as Harry used Incendio on them. They burst into flames and fell, writhing, on the ground. Harry grabbed some of their supplies and promptly ran off.

Finally, reaching the top of the mountain, Harry stood out over the small, glittering town beneath him. What had happened? He had been a fifth year student at Hogwarts, ready to take on the world and now here he was. His best friends had died or disappeared. He, himself, had slowly lost his mind. What could he do? He felt around in his bag for the broken Time-turner taking it out to look at it. He felt the tears fall from his eyes as he thought about all the memories he had with his friends.

The Troll from the dungeon. It was the first time Hermione acknowledged them as her friends. The first time that she let other people into her life. Harry smiled as he remembered it.

The vacation at the Burrow. Harry remembered the way he felt. It was like having a true family there. He was so loved and accepted by everyone around him. It was incredible.

Harry truly mourned for Ron. This world had destroyed him. He had tried to brutally rape Hermione. Harry remembered the night. He heard the screams as he walked into their hotel room to see Ron trying to force himself into Hermione. He could see the belt in his hand covered in blood. The bruises on her face as she cried her eyes out. Most of all, Harry remembered Ron's wild smile. He remembered how he laughed as he entered her. Then, he disappeared. Harry had knocked him off Hermione and was helping her up, but when he looked back he saw Ron sprinting out of the room and down the hall. He tried to chase after him, but when he got outside, Ron was gone.

Hermione's suicide was even worse. They were walking in the forest, their footsteps hitting the Earth slowly. Suddenly, Hermione's footsteps stopped. Harry turned around and saw Hermione with her wand against her head as she said the killing curse. Harry didn't have time to say anything as he watched her fall to the ground.

The last two years had destroyed Harry's life. As he stood on that mountain, he wondered whether he should end it all. But for the first time in six months another thought came into his head. Maybe he should attempt to reach Hogwarts again. Maybe, he could find Dumbledore and fix the Time-turner. He could go back in time and somehow save Hermione and Ron, and then they could all return back to their fifth year. It was a crazy idea. But it could, in theory, work.

This is what he would do. Just by confirming this, he felt his mind go clear. He felt everything wash away almost as if this was a new beginning. He knew he would eventually have to find this Commander who was so interested in him. He would train and be ready for this.

All in good time.

As Harry watched the fire consume the forest, he felt another fire growing deep within him.

The fire of vengeance was burning. It was ready to consume.

 **A/N- So in case I didn't bludgeon everyone over the head with it, this chapter was sort of a "soft reboot" of the story. Due to my decision to retool the story, this chapter acts as sort of a reboot of everything. It will eventually "connect" with the original story down the line but for now that story is gone. This story will be a road story. Harry is by himself making his way through Germany and to Hogwarts to fix the Time-turner and go back to save his friends before returning home. It's going to be dark and gritty so be prepared. Once again thanks for reading and please, please REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think of this "new" story.**


End file.
